Seth (Di-Gata Defenders)
Seth is the hero in Di-Gata Defenders. At the age of fourteen, Seth is the leader of the Di-Gata defenders. He is skilled, confident, charismatic, creative, and decisive. However, he is also impatient in battle and headstrong. He also likes to eat, which he can do with his eyes closed, and tends to succumb to nausea more than the others due to his weak stomach. He controls the Nova Stone, a powerful Champion Stone which once belonged to his father. As the leader of the Defenders, he tries to be careful with those he trusts, for the past errors they have had (especially with Kali). Seth also got jealous at first when Mel "flirts" with Adam. It is suggested that Seth does in fact like Mel. In a number of episodes he is seen looking at Mel with puppy dog eyes and he regrets ever telling Adam that Mel liked him. In "The Horn of Neglos", he poorly disguised his longing to save Mel. He and Adam voice their anger and protectiveness when they hear that Atagor-am wanted to marry Mel. In three episodes, Seth meets attractive girls, which he hits on, much to Mel's annoyance. These girls were, in chronological order: Finn, Sydney, and Geo. Each of them needed the Defenders' help, but Seth is the one that decides to help them regardless. This led Rion to comment, "Get a pretty girl around Seth and he goes WOOHOO!" At the end of each of these episodes, Seth redeems himself in their eyes, and they peck him on the cheek for helping them. Finn is seen again in Warriors, but is helped by Erik and Melosa instead. Seth goes through the most physical changes than any character in the series. At one point, an attack by Omniaxor (his father's guardian) caused Seth to merge with his guardian Kragus. This merge offered Seth superhuman strength and armor against various attacks plus a powerful roar that shook his surroundings, but this caused him to get easily angered. Later, the merge took a drastic effect on his physical appearance, as his right arm, chest and sometimes his face took up the rock that his guardian had. Eventually, he was separated from Kragus at the hands of a Megalith-possessed woman. But to preserve Kragus' spirit, Omniaxor offers himself to allow Kragus to go to his guardian stone, causing Omniaxor to merge with Kragus to form OmniKragg. He later falls ill from his right hand due to a stone Lady K’Tahsh implanted in it. To remove the stone and save the Defenders, Brackus had to take the chance of sacrificing Seth's hand using Devastation of Infinis, destroying it and the stone in the process. The aftermath causes him to have a robotic arm installed by Erik. But it wasn't completed and the Infinimatter that wasn't contained began to corrupt Seth's way of thinking. He made a pact with Doku and almost destroyed the city of Arboth. He manages to save Arboth by giving up the energy to re-create his arm to restore Arboth to normal. To recompensate for what he has done, Seth decided to quit the Di-Gata Defenders temporarily. After dealing with Aaron and with encouragement from Rion, Seth realized that it was wrong to have quit the Defenders and they needed him more than ever. Seth decides to rejoin as their leader. He received a better mech arm which could transform into an arm cannon to fire his attack and could even direct the missiles with a gauntlet. After the Defenders managed to save their Dojo's power core from being destroyed by Kali, Seth re-gains the power to merge with Omnikrag, to increase his physical power. However, this time he can release from this transformation at will. Seth specialises in the Dako and Nega sigils, and his spells commonly involve dark energy attacks. His first Guardian, Kragus, was a rock-based giant that can also absorb rock into its own body and copy its properties. His current guardian is OmniKragg; a by-product of a merge between Seth's Kragus and his father's guardian, Omniaxor. He even got a disk that once belonged to Aaron that seemed to be a key to a history book. Again, he got merged with his guardian a second time. Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Charismatic Category:In Love Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Successful